


Never Could Forget Them

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth has settled back into being a mercenary.  It is all she really needs...she thinks.A little over a year had passed since the war ended.  Her mind often shifted to what once was.  Usually happened while she rode along to the next job or resting place.  Today was no different.  She never wanted to be Archbishop.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Never Could Forget Them

Byleth sighed as she counted the coin in her bag. Not bad for a couple of day’s work she decided. Hooking a foot into a stirrup she mounted her stallion and smiled down at Henry. “I will catch up to you guys in a few days.” 

The burly mercenary nodded in acceptance. “Whatever you say, Byleth. I imagine Leonie will be back at base waiting for us.” 

At least the bandits were all gone now and this little village could finally relax. She pulled her fur hood over her head as her heels kicked into her horse and settled into an easy trot. Time to find a nice, quiet place to settle into for a couple of days.

A little over a year had passed since the war ended. Her mind often shifted to what once was. Usually happened while she rode along to the next job or resting place. Today was no different. She never wanted to be Archbishop. Dimitri was sure she could do it and greatly encouraged her before he happily took his place as King with Ingrid at his side. It wasn’t so much that she couldn’t do it as much as decided that she didn’t want to do it. So, she finally managed to convince Seteth and Flayn to become the unifying presence and just let her go.

After all, Claude happily went on his way to become the new king of Almyra. Why couldn’t she just move on as well? Leonie often hooked up with her and Jeralt’s old group for jobs along the way, but Byleth didn’t have the patience for her constant reminiscing about her father and becoming the new mercenary team. Byleth just wanted to settle into life alone now meeting up with the group and helping them when needed. She was happy, just her and her sword. She was.

Her eyes moved to look at the relic on her side. She offered to leave it at the monastery, yet Seteth insisted that no one would ever make it their own as well as she had, and if she was going to make it a point to keep evil from spreading across the land again, there wasn’t a better tool. Perhaps, she decided. It certainly helped change many a bandit’s mind when she appeared wielding the weapon and dared them to do harm.

She lifted her gaze and smiled. She could see Conand Tower in the distance. If she kept going, she would run into Fhirdiad, Fraldarius territory and then Gautier. No, she would not go that far. Too cold, and she didn’t dare risk the chance of running into any of her old students. Too much time had passed. She was the Ashen Demon again living the life of a mercenary with no ties to anyone. It was what she was, what she wanted. Her brows furrowed. It was.

The village she rode into had just what she needed. An impressive inn and an adjoining tavern. Perfect, she decided as she left her horse with a stable hand at the small livery after giving strict orders to take care of him properly and tipping him handsomely to do so. She enjoyed a quick meal at the inn where she dropped her bag in the small room she took and then headed for a visit to the tavern. Taking her place in a darkened, quiet corner, she poured herself some whiskey out of the bottle she purchased before briefly holding the glass up in a quiet toast to her father. A ritual she never failed to do each time she bought a bottle after a job well done.

“Come on, you know you want to.”

Byleth’s breath caught in her throat. That voice. She knew it all too well. Tipping her head downward in an effort to cover her face, she moved her eyes to the figure coming out of a back room and walking to the bar. That red hair, that voice, it could only be….her suspicions were spot on as Sylvain turned from the bar and headed toward her, holding a couple of tankards.

Walking back to the door, he stopped and stared at the petite figure with the pale green hair, staring into her glass. There was no doubt. It had to be. “Pro…professor? Is that you?”

“Damn,” she muttered. Drawing a deep breath, she lifted her head and swallowed. “Hello, Sylvain,” she greeted.

“I don’t believe it.” He moved closer to her and set one of the tankards down so he could lean down to give her a one-armed hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Just passing through,” she answered. Loathe as she was to admit it, he looked wonderful and she felt a kind of warmth unfold just looking at him. 

“You have to come with me.”

She quickly shook her head. “I can’t, Sylvain. I just…I can’t.”

He cocked his head and held out his hand to her. “Please. It’s just me and Felix here. Promise. Besides, he’d kill me if he found out I saw you and didn’t let him know.”

Staring at his hand for a long moment, she lifted her eyes to his before slipping her hand into his. Why she was agreeing to this she did not know, but it was too late now. Her free hand grabbed her bottle while a finger dipped to snatch the glass as well as she allowed him to lead her into the back room where her eyes fell on Felix.

“Look who I found,” Sylvain announced. “Now, tell me you don’t want to stay around a bit longer.”

“I’ll be damned,” Felix exclaimed as he rose to his feet and pulled out a chair for her. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Hello, Felix,” she greeted with a smile and settled into the chair he held for her. 

“We heard stories here and there of the return of the Ashen Demon and her glowing sword, but we thought they were just stories,” he began while Sylvain folded himself in the chair next to her. “You really did leave the monastery behind.”

She nodded. “I did. I never wanted Rhea’s job.” Her eyes lowered to her glass now and she downed the little bit of amber liquid in it before looking back at him. “I went back to being a mercenary, so perhaps the rumors you heard were true but probably wildly exaggerated.”

“It really is good to see you again, Professor.”

Byleth looked at Sylvain. “Byleth. Please, do not call me professor. That life is gone.”

“You didn’t want to stay and become a professor again once the monastery got reorganized?” 

“No. Although, Seteth did extend a standing invitation to return at any time.” She lifted a shoulder. “Maybe, some day.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at her. “What is it you are chasing, Byleth?”

She tipped her bottle over her glass and watched the fluid pour as she carefully weighed his question. “I’m not chasing anything, Felix,” she finally answered. Her eyes raised to look at him. He was carefully surveying her, just as he had done over a year ago. “I am just doing what I was taught to do.”

“I don’t know,” Sylvain interjected now. “You were a pretty damn awesome professor. Under your guidance, we won a war and Dimitri has his rightful place as king.” His hand reached out and covered hers as he continued, “You have to let us take you to see Dimitri. He would love to see you. You haven’t seen each other since their wedding a year ago.”

“Oh, I can’t,” she responded, perhaps too quickly, as she pulled her hand back. “Really. I—I doubt he would want—”

“Are you crazy? We talk about you often,” Sylvain continued. “Please, think about it.”

Her mind shifted now to change subjects. “Tell me, don’t you two have fancy titles now and leading your own prestigious houses?”

Felix let out a derisive snort. “Yeah, we’re a fine pair. Duke and Margrave.” He narrowed his eyes at Byleth as he watched her down her glass. “We deal with the politics and issues of our territories and then hustle off every chance we get to find something more challenging to do. Just like yourself.”

“Touche,” she smiled now. “It really is good to see you both,” she finally admitted. “I do think about you often.”

“There,” Sylvain said with a relieved sound to his voice. “I knew you just didn’t close the door on all of us and walk away without a thought.”

“Is that really what you thought?” Byleth looked from Sylvain to Felix and back again, their faces confirming that this is what they really thought she had done. “I am so sorry.” She reached out and touched Felix’s hand while her other took Sylvain’s. “I know it must have seemed that way, but I could never just forget about any of you.” She felt a lump grow in her throat and dropped her head now to squeeze her eyes against threatening tears. How could they think that she could just pretend none of them meant anything to her.

“Hey,” Felix prompted as he turned his hand and squeezed her fingers. “We’re together now, and we’ll be damned if we let you just disappear from our lives without a word again.”

A smile touched her lips and she dared to look up at them. “I am staying here at the inn tonight,” she offered. “So, perhaps we can meet up again tomorrow?”

“Ooooorrrr,” Sylvain began with a wink, “we are actually staying here tonight, too, and I bet our room is bigger than yours. We can go and peel off some armor and relax a bit while we catch up some more.” He smiled at her. “You look like you are ready to run off into battle there.”

She chuckled now. True, she was still wearing her cape, armor, and her sword was firmly attached to her side. “Okay, I agree.” She pointed a finger into his chest now. “But no funny stuff, Sylvain.”

“Who, me? Never.”

Felix pushed open the door to their large first floor room at the inn and Byleth’s eyes danced around the room. A large bed, a fire place, sofa, and in the far corner rested a bathtub. “You have a bathtub in here,” she sighed before she even realized she had said it aloud. 

“Indeed, we manage to get this room when Dimitri and Ingrid aren’t traveling with us,” Felix informed as he unbuckled his sword belt and layed it against a chair. “We stay here if we know it is going to be too late to make it all the way back to the castle.”

“Of course, when he isn’t with us, we always take it. The inn keeper just keeps the room available all the time in case.” Sylvain supplied. “If you want, we can get the tub filled for you.”

Byleth’s teeth chewed on her lower lip. It had been too long since she had the luxury of a nice warm bath. Cold creeks to just wash her face and arms in is the best she had managed surrounded with a bunch of men. Her eyes moved from Sylvain to Felix and back to the tub.

A long sigh poured from her lips as Byleth sank into the tub of hot water. “You two can turn around now but stay over there,” she said as she rested her head back on the tub. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt at ease as if the year of time that had passed between the three of them had never happened. 

Felix and Sylvain relaxed on the small sofa across the room from her and watched as she relaxed in the tub, slowly swishing the water around her. The light from the fireplace illuminated the room with a warm glow. She was exactly the same they decided. Still beautiful and still a force of nature. They shared hushed conversation while watching her, both admitting that she was causing quite the stir in their libidos.

Byleth just relaxed back in the tub while they all shared in conversation about several different topics steering clear of anything too serious. It was almost as if no time had passed between them at all, she mused feeling the contentment settling around her. She sat more upright now as she realized the water was getting too cold. Leaning to the side of the tub, she folded her arms on the rim resting her chin on them as she stated, “I have a change of clothes in my bag in my room. I guess I should have gotten it before I got in.” She pouted now. “I really don’t want to put my dirty things back on.”

“I’ll go get it for you,” Sylvain said as he stood. “And I will throw a couple of logs on the fire because it is going to feel really cold in here when you get out, and I remember that you hate the cold,” he informed as he moved toward the fire. 

“Thank you,” she said as she watched him. “You guys are spoiling me, you know. I don’t get treated so well with the mercs I am usually around. They treat me like one of the guys.”

“Thaaaat is a crime,” Sylvain tossed out as he left to go get her things from her room.

“You do realize that he is going to bring all of your things into this room with us, don’t you?” Felix asked as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees now. His eyes carefully watching her as she continued to stare back at him. Her pale green hair, wet now and a bit longer than it used to be, falling over her shoulder and down the side of the tub. He felt a twitch of longing that demanded his attention.

She smiled. “I figured as much,” she replied. To deny that she felt anything at seeing these two again would have been the lie of the year. Especially since they were now in a more intimate setting. Her eyes watched Felix pull off his boots. They had shed their layers of garments but for trousers and shirts earlier. “Could you hand me a towel?”

Getting up, Felix decided to pull a folded quilt off the bottom of the bed and opened it up as he made his way to the tub. Sylvain entered just as she stood, and she chuckled, despite herself, as he made some lewd remark and dropped the bag on the floor while Felix grinned and wrapped his arms holding the quilt around her. Byleth leaned into Felix’s embrace as she stepped out of the tub. Sylvain closed the gap and moved to wrap his arms around her from behind, sandwiching her between them.

She closed her eyes for a long moment and just relaxed into the feel of them. So long. It had been so long since she felt such potent human contact. Sylvain rested his head against the top of hers while Felix leaned his chin on her shoulder. “I have missed you both more than I realized,” she whispered.

After a long moment, they stepped back releasing her. Byleth smiled as she held the quilt around her and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew the feeling uncoiling within her was only going to grow more insistent for satisfaction. Her tongue moved to moisten her lips while she watched Sylvain pull off his boots and go push the lock on the door. 

Without thinking about it any longer, Byleth scrambled back into the middle of the large bed and tossed out the damp quilt once she was snuggled under the covers. “Are you two coming?” she boldly purred and then lightly giggled as they tossed off their clothes and joined her. What the hell, she decided. Tomorrow they will part ways again.

Byleth’s eyes closed in utter contentment as the two men snuggled her between them and just layed there for several minutes enjoying the contact. Felix’s hand rested on one breast ever so lightly toying with a nipple while Sylvain’s fingers lazily toyed with her belly button. There was no doubt in her mind that she had missed the both of them more than she ever wanted to admit to herself. And now, as she could feel her mounting desires, she knew she also loved them both just as she had all those years ago.

Sylvain’s hand moved up and captured her chin, turning her head so that he could kiss her now. His lips ever so tenderly skated over hers before he pulled back and looked at her. “Are you up for handling both of us at once?’

Her brows lifted while her mind sifted over this question and what it meant for her. She turned her head and looked at Felix who seized the opportunity to drop a kiss to her lips now. The suggested experience was one she had not considered but found wildly intriguing. “I think so,” she answered. “I won’t know until I try.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Felix assured. “And if you can’t or don’t like it, we will stop.”

“Fair enough.” 

She watched Felix grab a small bottle of oil from a bedside table while Sylvain moved to his back and gave her a pull. “Come on over here and just kneel over me,” he said as he helped her move to kneel over top of him. “There you go,” he said as he looked up at her and pulled her head down so he could kiss her. She lightly moaned as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, and she could feel Felix lightly fingering her folds from behind her with oiled and slick fingers. 

“Relax,” she heard Sylvain purr against her cheek just before she felt Felix slide his fingers into her ass causing her to draw a quick breath. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked as he leaned against her resting his head on her back as he slowly moved his fingers to stretch her in preparation for what was to come.

“Yes,” she answered while she considered the sensation that was foreign to her. It wasn’t painful or unpleasant, she decided and sighed as Felix pushed his fingers all the way to their full length and felt his thumb begin a circular motion over her clit. 

She groaned in delight and dropped her forehead onto Sylvain’s chest while Felix slowly withdrew his fingers and then continued his assault on her until she nearly collapsed against Sylvain in release. 

“I think she’s ready now,” Felix said in a low, hushed voice and positioned himself behind her. One of his hands slipped up her back as he slowly pushed into her moaning at the feel of her tightly around him. He remained still, halfway in to give her time to adjust. He leaned forward again laying against her back, one arm around her and purred into her ear, “Still okay?” She nodded and he tightened his arm around her as he slowly pushed further in.

Byleth sighed and looked at Sylvain now as he asked, “Ready for me?” She drew a deep breath and nodded while he moved into position and with a quick buck of his hips pushed into her. “Now, just relax and let us do the work,” he said as he urged her to just sink onto him with Felix lowering as well.

Both men began to move within her causing a rippling sensation unlike she had ever experienced in her entire life and pushed her into a feeling of ecstasy she had not expected. “Aaahh,” she sighed, “this is amazing,” she breathed as she could feel each hard cock moving within her brushing against nerves causing waves of pleasure. 

She felt Felix nuzzle against her neck and turned her head, closing her eyes as he kissed her cheek and began to pick up the pace a bit. Sylvain placed a hand on each of her hips to steady her while he matched Felix’s rhythm. Her mind wildly considered what it must feel like for them since her body felt like it was going to explode in wild abandon. Reaching her peak, she nearly howled in release as she felt a tidal wave of release take her over.

Sylvain let out a husky moan as he felt her spasm around him while he felt Felix’s length sliding against him through her moist walls. “So, damn good,” he sighed. His arms reached around her pulled Felix and her tighter against him as pumped into her.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Felix sighed as he pulled free and unloaded on the small of her back while Sylvain released within her. 

Byleth relaxed into Sylvain, feeling him slowly withdraw as she caught her breath. She felt Felix wiping the warm fluid he had released on her away before collapsing beside of them. Rolling to his side, Sylvain positioned her between them and pressed a kiss to her lips while Felix snuggled against her back wrapping an arm around her. 

“You know we aren’t going to let you just walk out of our lives again,” Sylvain pointed out softly. “You are too precious to us. Right, Fe?”

“Indeed,” he answered. “Looks like if you want to continue to swing that sword of yours around, you will have to do it with us.”

She smiled now. “Indeed,” she sighed. “Indeed.”


End file.
